chibi_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Origami Yasuhiro
Origami Yasuhiro is one of the main characters of Chibi Vampire II. He is a highly intelligent classmate of Ria who is athletic, "handsome", and the most famous guy in Ria's school. Summary Origami is a top student in his school in terms of academics and sports. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that he is a member of the AVT, with a few exceptions unknown to him. Origami is a very skilled wizard but can lose himself in his emotions when it comes to dealing with Vampires in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Ria. His devotion towards her causes him to develop stalking habits such as sniffing her gym clothes. Ria is also the only person not related to any military institutions who know that Origami is part of the AVT. After being transformed into a Vampire by Phantom, he realizes that Phantom is the Vampire that made Kazuto into a "Special"Vampire. He concludes that Phantom probably killed his parents on the same day and travels to the past with the help of Ria to save them. He attacked Phantom soon after but finds out that their battle caused the attack that killed his parents. He then realized that the enemy who killed his parents was himself all along. The realization pushed him into the abyss of despair. Appearance Origami has the look of a young, attractive male with blue eyes, and short, dark brown hair. Personality Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed with only a few exceptions such as Ria Maaka and Hideyoshi Yatogami. He isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of boy. He can be a bit reckless or aggressive if he has a goal or purpose to fulfill; he's also willing to do something that someone else wouldn't do to accomplish such goals. This determination is shown when he did everything Ria asked him when she was trying to get him to not like her which shocked everyone around him. Due to a Vampire killing his parents five years ago, Origami has harbored an intense hatred and hostility towards all Vampires, as whenever he sees a Vampires, he loses all of his common sense and tries to kill it any way he possibly can. This hatred is shown to be intense enough that he was willing to kill Karin despite the fact that he knew Karin was Ria's sister and only stopped because she pleaded for him not to kill Karin, and told him about Phantom's existence. As the series progressed, Origami has shown a growing desire to obtain power. This desire eventually caused him to join DEM, and later, after he was defeated, to accept being bitten that turned her into a Vampire. Although disgusted that he became what he had always despised, Origami was somewhat satisfied that he finally gained the power to fight evenly against Vampires. He thus decided that he would become the Vampire that kills other Vampires, and then would end his own life when his job was done. But the event caused him to be unable to face Ria after he transformed into a Vampire and immediately flee, despite the fact that he was in the middle of using his strongest attack against Hideyoshi. After finding the truth of his parents' death, Origami suffered an emotional breakdown. Origami is then emotionally dead and completely unresponsive to everything around him. He is compared to a corpse, as Ria noted that he had fallen into an unrecoverable state. He eventually resolves his emotional issues after Ria had kissed him. History Background Before five years ago, Origami seemed to have once been just an ordinary boy. At school, his favorite subject was noted to be math, while his weakest subject was noted to be the Japanese language. His favorite food was gratin, while his hated food was celery. Back then, his dream was to become a cute husband. 5 Years Ago However, five years ago, when Origami was returning home, his neighborhood was caught in a blazing fire. Worried about his parents, he went into his house and was happy to see that they were both safe. However, at that moment a mysterious laser of shining light descended on them from above, hitting and killing his parents and causing a shockwave that knocked Origami back. Looking into the sky, Origami saw a being he could only describe as an angel. Realizing that thing killed his parents, Origami swore he would one day kill it. He was comforted soon after by Ria Maaka and became emotionally dependent on her as a result. It is noted that from that moment on Origami's dream changed to just killing that Vampire and became obsessed with trying to obtain the power to do so. He began to push himself to excel in all subject and also no longer cared about food, only eating to gain the adequate amount of nutrients to make his body healthy. Afterward, Origami was taken in by an aunt who lived nearby. She was a former AVT member and through her, Origami learned about the Vampires and the "Special" Vampires. Through his aunt's connections, Origami was able to become a member of the AVT after he was proven to be compatible with the Realizer. Powers and Abilities Wizard As a Wizard, he was the vanguard and current "Ace" for the AVT. His skills as a member of the AVT were noted to be quite phenomenal, as he was the only one who at first could manage to fight a Vampire in close quarters briefly. His skill set is also accompanied by his clever intellect, being willing to use indirect methods to kill Vampires like manipulating his Territory to move a building in order to flatten Yoshino. He has even managed to utilize the CR-Unit , which is noted to be very dangerous and difficult to handle. In fact, no one else but him has proven to be capable of using it long enough to actually put it to practical use. He was even able to land a hit on the world's most powerful Wizard, Ellen, which Ellen herself considers worthy of praise. Equipment & Weapons * Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit): The standard combat wiring suit of the AVT is usually worn around the AVT base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. ** : An Anti-Vampire Rifle that has enough power to blast a large hole through that person's torso. ** : An Anti-Spirit laser blade. * ': A new, experimental set of equipment, White Licorice is a CR-Unit that has been optimized for pure destruction. However, the unit puts a large amount of strain on the user, limiting its use to around 30 minutes. Using it any longer will put the user's life in danger. Despite the risks, Origami is able to use the Realizer to its fullest potential before hitting the time limit. The DW-029, Destruction Armament is equipped with: ** : A pair of large-sized laser blades that are mounted on the user's forearms; it can be used for binding. ** : A pair of 50.5cm magic cannons. This weapon's firepower can easily destroy a normal Realizer. ** : 8 containment units that can store a large amount of weaponry. * ': 'A new equipment given to him after he momentarily joined DEM. With , Origami was capable of destroying a satellite bomb alone, a task which previously took Ria and multiple Vampires to combine their powers to destroy. Likewise, he was able to pressure four sealed Vampires into a corner with this unit and would have succeeded in killing them if Hideyoshi hadn't regained his full powers. Even then, he was capable of momentarily fighting against Hideyoshi at full power. However, the enormous stress put on his brain left him vulnerable until he was ultimately defeated. ** : 's main weapon. It has two forms, a laser sword, and a Maryoku cannon. * ': Code-named AW-111, it is a new CR-unit created by Asgard Electronics that was first used by Origami against Artemisia. It combines Origami's skill as a Wizard with his powers as a Vampire. ** : A spear that can absorb any magic scattered in the surroundings and turn that power into the sharpened edge of a blade. Angel's Powers Angel: Metatron (絶滅天使 （メタトロン）, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Extinction") Weapon: Crown As a Vampire, Origami's powers are of the long-range type, attacking his enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get too close. With his Vampire powers, Origami is able to fight on par with Hideyoshi at full strength, even having somewhat of an advantage against him because Hideyoshi's Vampire powers are a close range type, making him a bad match for Origami's long range abilities. Origami has also shown the ability to fly. His Angel, Metatron, is a set of golden, feather-like, pillars that surround him and, when put together, resembles a large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips, each of which has proven strong enough to pierce Hideyoshi when he does not create a barrier around himself. Hideyoshi has also claimed that even if he does create a barrier around himself, the lasers would still be able to pierce through. Metatron can also take on various formations, and each of these formations has shown to have a unique ability. So far, Metatron has displayed the following configurations: * Shemesh - The Sun （シェメッシュ）: The floating pillars spin around him, gathering light particles in which he can release as a rain of energy blasts. * Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings （マルアク）: By taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind his back, Origami is able to fly and achieve great speeds. * Kadour - Sword of Light （カドゥール）: By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. * Artelif - Crown Cannon （アーティリフ）: By making all of the pillars take on a circular formation and pointing their tips in the same direction, Origami can shoot out a beam of pure shining light. * Unnamed Defensive Formation: By making the pillars surround him, Origami can use their gleaming light to create a barrier that can block incoming attacks. Finally, Origami has shown the ability to transform himself into light and teleport himself. This (unnamed) ability automatically activates when he is about to be hit by an attack and teleports him a few meters away. However, the position to which he teleports can be predicted and intercepted. Also, after teleporting himself, he cannot dodge an attack by teleporting again in quick succession. Hideyoshi theorizes that Origami either can't teleport continuously or that he can't teleport away from an attack he couldn't predict. Hideyoshi also theorized that, if Origami is caught in an attack that is so large that it reaches to everything within the range of his teleportation, he cannot avoid taking damage. Quotes * (To Reine Murasame) “I want……….to be stronger. Not relying on anything, enough…………..to protect Ria………… ” * (To Phantom) “I…….want power. Even if I have to leave everything. Even if I have to sacrifice everything…..! I want the absolute power to grant my dear wish! I want…….The strongest power that no one can reach!” * (To Hideyoshi Yatogami) “I will now wield this power to defeat the Vampires. I will become the Vampire that kills Vampire. Once I eliminate all Vampires----I will erase the last one, me.” * (To her classmates) “-----I am Yasuhiro Origami. Everyone, glad to meet you all.” * (To Ria Maaka) “The emotion I have been harboring for Ria wasn’t love, but instead it was reliance. The real love starts now." Trivia * Due to his stalking habits, Origami has detailed information about Ria from her ID data to her health check-up report. * Origami is considered a genius in many fields including academics, sports, and cooking. * Origami's name also refers to the traditional Japanese art or technique of folding paper into a variety of decorative or representational forms, such as of animals or flowers. * Origami's rank in the JGSDF is at the same level as the Enlisted officers, Master Sergeant. * His Angel, Metatron, means "The One Who Guards." * Metatron's configurations, Shemesh (שמש), Mal'akh (מלאך), and Kadour (כדור), mean "Sun", "Angel", and "Sphere" respectively. * Before his parent's deaths, Origami's sole dream was to become a cute husband.